A Queen And Her Country
by anindianfangirl
Summary: Summary- A oneshot following the life of Queen Elizabeth and her relationship with England. Featuring the likes of The Virgin Queen, France, Scotland, Wales, Spain and America.


**My condolenses to all the people of Manchester. Its heartbreaking to hear about the events in the news. Please be safe and be strong.**

 **A Queen And Her Country**

 **Summary \- A oneshot following the life of Queen Elizabeth and her relationship with England. Featuring the likes of The Virgin Queen, France, Scotland, Wales, Spain and America.**

 **Birth -**

"You asked for me, Your Majesty?" said England, to his king. He liked his king but he did not like being in the court. The people were too rich, too polite for his taste. He preferred spending his time around the stable or the archery range.

"Anne has given birth to a baby girl" replied Henry VIII, the King of England. He did not look happy.

 **England was confused with his King. For some reason his king had problem with girls and wanted a boy to a heir. England didn't understand that. He had lived for a long time now and for him both would have been good enough. His first proper leader was a Queen.**

"It is fine, my King. I have a feeling that **this daughter of yours will do wonders for the country"** added England after a moment of thought.

Before his King could ask what he meant by this statement, England had already left.

 **First Meeting -**

Elizabeth had heard rumours about an immortal man in her father's court. He described as having wheat blonde hair and one of most beautiful pair of green eyes. And thick eye brows.

She was supposed to go pick flowers along with her maidens. Busy in her thought, she bumped into a man.

The man was the immortal one. Wearing a beautiful blood red coat, black pants and boots.

Those eyes were beautiful beyond believe. They reminded her of the beautiful forests and meadows of her country.

The man kissed her hand and gave her a wink and left.

 **Elizabeth had very weird feeling in her heart after this, whenever she thought about the man.**

 **Wedding -**

 **England was worried.** He really liked this new ruler of his country. But she was refusing to marry anyone. How would she have heir? He had asked her about this and she had replied that she was in love with a man she could never had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Their wedding was held at a small church in private. England had to bribe most do the officials to avoid suspicion.**

Their rings were very close to their heart. Her ring was mother-of-pearl, the band was set with rubies and the 'E' contained six diamonds set over a blue enamel 'R'. A stunning pearl was also clearly visible. The head of the ring was hinhed and contained two portraits. One was her and **the other was her mother. Anne Boleyn.**

His was rather simple but elegant. It was a plain gold band, with an emerald stone attached, which shone identical to his eyes. Her name was carved inside.

 **They were now tied together till their death.**

 **Spanish Armada-**

"How may I, a lowly mutt, help you, Your Majesty" cheekily asked England. He was getting ready to sail. He had nearly finished wearing the whole outfit. Only the earrings were left.

"Take these, if anything were to happen to you, these will cover the cost of you coming back to Emgland" announced Elizabeth, handing over a pair of earrings to him.

 **The earrings were made of gold. Each had a peard and emerald drop. It matched his ring and his eyes.**

"Thank you, Elizabeth" replied England, putting them on.

 **He was now ready to face that Spanish Bastard.**

 **Death-**

 **23rd March, 1603 was dreary and sad for England, not just for the country but the for the person too.**

He was devastated. She had left him. He knew that they wouldn't last forever. But this was too soon. How fast the tims had gone.

"Stay Strong" those were her last words and strong he remained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Present Day -**

 **They were cleaning England's house. Quite a lot of stuff from the past were found.**

"Who knew, that a gentleman like you, waz zo untidy?" commented France, putting the last of books on the shelf.

"Shut up frog, Scott and Wales had come by last week. We ended up having an argument and thus my house was turned upside down" explained England, wiping off sweat from his forehead.

The two European nations were interrupted by a shout. It was America.

"Dude, who is Gloriana?" asked America, examining a gold ring in his hand.

England quickly snatched it and put it on. France had known that England had have many alliances, but this ring looked unfamiliar.

England gave a soft smile with a dreamy voice he replied, " **She was my wife".**

 **Leaving the other two nation gobsmacked.**

 **.xxxxxx...xxxxx...xxx...xxxxx...**

 **Thank you all so much for reading.**

 **Please review it. And if you have any requests of fics regarding England, you call tell me.**


End file.
